


恶魔丁和点五米的性福生活

by Sakurano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurano/pseuds/Sakurano
Summary: 点五米准备去酒吧解决生理需求，而恶魔丁并不介意和自己的兄弟来上一发





	恶魔丁和点五米的性福生活

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上发过，存个档，算是大修~仍旧是新手开车，没有丝毫技术含量

Soulless Sam和Demon Dean当然能和平相处，至少是在Dean把准备去酒吧找女人的Sam摁进柔软的床铺之前。

Sam按住Dean的肩膀，用力，一个翻身跨坐在了Dean的跨上，摆出一副bitch face的表情看着他。

“Woooo，take it easy~”声音又沙又哑，深渊在Dean的眼睛里，美丽而危险。他挑眉，手伸进Sam的衬衣里，在腰上轻轻地抚摸。Sam没有抗拒。

指尖传来的热量让Sam瑟缩了一下，他感受着Dean的另一只手隔着衬衣，从自己的腰窝沿着脊柱一点一点向脖颈滑去，又痒又挠人。

Dean突然用力把Sam扯下，不顾他被拉到头发吃痛的声音，凶狠地咬住了他的唇。舔湿了他的唇瓣，撬开了他的牙齿，让他受不住而呻吟。

Sam闭着眼睛，双手搂住Dean的肩膀。乖顺得不可思议。他让Dean侵入他的口腔，玩弄挑逗着他的舌头，又适时地发出动情的呜咽声。

毫无疑问，这取悦了恶魔。享受征服猎物的快感从来都是英雄的权利。哦，他现在可不算什么英雄了。但也差不多，不是吗？舌尖上的疼痛让他从享受中回过神来，他放开了作恶的凶手，但手指仍然缠着Sam的头发，在发尾绕着又松开，就像情人间的依依不舍。

“你想要我？”Sam微微撑起身，皱着眉。Dean的眼睛里一片深黑，下一秒又像是什么都没有，满是戏谑。Sam笑了，他偏了偏头，无比确信的说：“你想要我。”

“为什么不呢，宝贝。”Dean动着跨向上顶了顶，轻声诱惑着人类：“你需要解决生理需求，而我不介意和自己的亲兄弟做爱。”

Sam开始回应Dean，用臀缝慢慢蹭着Dean已经勃起的下身，听着恶魔不断加重的喘息和坏笑，咬上Dean的耳垂，同意了恶魔的合约。“不过，得由我来。”

Dean愉悦地笑着，像是无奈，又像是宠溺：“当然，宝贝。”

Sam拿开Dean卷着他头发的手，直起身，垂着眼眸一瞬不瞬地盯着自己的哥哥。然后将右手手指一根根含进被咬得泛红的嘴里，慢慢舔弄，用口水浸湿。

Dean从来没想过自己的弟弟这么的——辣，像是那种最高级的婊子，隐秘地放荡。他感受着自己的欲望，并且理所当然地顺从。他抓住了Sam的左手，扣紧，指缝相连。来到唇边，亲吻着他的指尖。“你得快点，Sammy girl。”他拉着Sam的手，按在自己的裤带上，“解开它。”带着低沉的喘息，性感得醉人，像是电流击中了Sam的心脏。

Sam在Dean的配合下笨拙地解开了皮带，低下头，用牙齿拉开了拉链。

两人眼神勾着，胶着黏糊。火燎着皮肤，红得发烫，心里痒得像是千千万万只蚂蚁爬过，只有更加激烈的亲吻和肌肤的接触才能缓解。

Sam蹬开被Dean脱下的牛仔裤，轻轻地咬他的喉结，将右手探进自己的后穴里。

Dean抚着Sam的头发，找到了最好的玩具一般，感受着Sam的舔咬。手揉着Sam的屁股，在他似乎找到身体里甜蜜的那一点而忍不住呻吟时，握着他可以摸到手骨的手腕更加用力地搅动，听他发出更多的声音。

当换上更粗的东西进入时，那些被忽略的疼痛开始变得难忍，但恶魔不会怜惜，他扣着Sam的腰，企图进入更深、更炙热的地方。

“Sammy，叫我。”Dean喜欢Sam用不同的语调叫他的名字，像是最好的毒药，含着千回百转的柔情。你知道的，恶魔向来顺从自己的欲望，夺得他想要的。

Sam咬着唇止住了喘息，又断断续续地问：“你想听，什么，Dean？”

“Big brother？”

“Honey？”

“Or......Daddy？”

随着Sam每叫一个称呼，都会换来比上一次更重的顶弄。又痛又痒，他下意识地缩紧，又在下一秒被操得更松。

“你知道的。”Dean从不在乎床上的挑衅，既然他的小弟弟想做一个good bitch，他也不会介意撕碎他，把他连皮带肉一点点嚼进腹中，平息他的怒火。兄弟就应该这样骨血相连，不是吗？他不顾Sam的挣扎，翻了个身，拉开他的腿，发了狠的把他操在床上。

“De-an......Dean——”Sam腰软得使不上劲，却把腿张得更大，搂着Dean的脖子，一声又一声地念着恶魔的名字，勾着恶魔和他一起沉沦。

“再深一点，Dean~”他扭着腰，坦白自己的欲望。

“当然，我不知餍足的小婊子。”恶魔笑了，“我会把你干到射出来......然后，全部射到你的里面，再帮你一点点舔干净.....你会哭着求我，求我给你更多。”轻柔得像情人的呢喃，“你喜欢这样，对吗？”恶魔诱惑人类偷尝禁果也不及此般。

Sam舔着唇，附到恶魔耳畔：“当然，Dean......你不知道、我有多喜欢、你干我的样子，又凶猛，又性感......你会全部都射给我的，对吗？”瞧，抓住恶魔最好的办法，就是让恶魔离不开他，哪怕和恶魔一起身处地狱。

凶狠地撕咬对方，在对方身上留下属于自己的痕迹。汗水混着麝香在空气中炸开，喘息和呻吟混杂，没有谁可以停下这场激烈性爱。

Dean用力贯穿着Sam，直到感受到下腹的湿润，以及身下更加紧致的抽搐。

“Dean——”爽到极致的痛，但Sam强忍着没有退开，但眼泪已经沁出，从眼角落下。他在等恶魔心软。

Dean估算着玩坏玩具的后果，把阴茎慢慢拔了出来。他捏住Sam的下颚，“Sammy，张嘴。”他是恶魔的毒药，他是恶魔的解药。

识时务也是一个好品性，Sam乖乖张嘴，吞下了Dean的精液，连漏到外面的也舔得一干二净。

恶魔满意地躺在Sam身旁。

“下次？”

轻笑出声：“下次。”

说实话，Dean不讨厌这样的Sam，理性、狡黠又放荡，坚守自己的“正义”，随心所欲。

所以恶魔默许了人类的算计。大概是情人间的小情趣？他想，接下来他们会一起度过一段性福时光。

尽管谁都没提这样的相处能持续多久，是一个星期，一个月，一年，亦或是一生。但既然一个无心，一个无情，那何不玩一个双赢的游戏？

所以平心而论，Demon Dean和Soulless Sam意外地相处得还不错。


End file.
